emancipated
by orlando-lennon
Summary: YAY for me! Anyways... this is my story, read it! I put up ch7 and am workin on ch8. i still am lookin for help, so email me with stuff that i could use, savvy?
1. Sweet Revenge

CHAPTER ONE  
  
Burning down her dad's apartment building hadn't initially been on Reagan's mind when she got home after a long day at school. But somehow it worked its way into her schedule. Reagan had come home to find her dad in the shower with not one, but two women. She'd exploded at him and stormed out of the apartment, only to come back later to pack some personal things one would take if they were running planning on running away, which she was. There was a lighter on the table next to the cigarettes Reagan's dad had bought, and it gave Reagan an idea; an idea much better than running away. Her dad deserved punishment, he deserved to be burned. Taking the lighter in one hand and her backpack in the other, knowing perfectly well that the apartment complex was a piece of shit with no sprinkler system. The building would burn like a piece of cloth covered in nail polish remover.  
  
After trying for a few minutes to get the lighter to produce a flame, Reagan was ready to give up. She listened for a minute and heard the giggling and squealing of the girls her father was with in the bathroom, then the shower started up again. This made Reagan even more determined to make her dad pay. She tried one last time to get the lighter to work, then poured some Windex on the floor and held the lighter to it until it caught fire. Nobody in the bathroom heard anything. Smiling to herself, Reagan slipped outside.  
  
Once across the street, she turned around to watch the building as it burst into flames. Little explosions and screams could be heard from the inside, but none of them caught Reagan's attention. She was focused intently on making her dad suffer for the hell he'd put Reagan and her mother through. When Reagan was a mere five years old, Daniel Mullally (Reagan's dad) started beating on his wife when things went bad at work, making Reagan watch while he hit her and cut her with carving knives. Charlene Mullally had filed for divorce and custody of Reagan, but Daniel lied to the judge and got full custody. Reagan's mother committed suicide a month later. Daniel had forced Reagan into independence and self-reliance by going out with his drinking buddies or his 'women' every night. Burning down the building was her way of letting him know that she wasn't going to put up with it anymore.  
  
A few minutes later the building was too far gone to be saved, and the fire department hadn't shown up yet. By the time they arrived and put the fire out, it was nothing but a few beams and some charred furniture. A tall policeman with a Hitler mustache approached Reagan, who was still sitting in the same spot she had been when the fire became visible from the street. "Are you Reagan Mullally?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Reagan shot back at the man, who was staring down upon her like she was a hardened criminal.  
  
"We just got an anonymous report that you exited the building just before it started burning, and that you had a tan bag with you. Do you know anything about the fire?"  
  
"Maybe I was just leaving." Reagan countered.  
  
"If that was true than why did you only walk across the street and do absolutely nothing when the fire started. Any normal person would have called 911." The policeman was clearly annoyed with Reagan's attitude.  
  
"I thought that the fire was pretty. I didn't want it to get put out by some volunteers in ugly yellow suits." She smiled up at him "and what does my bag have anything to do with a house fire?"  
  
"May I see what's in it?" the policeman held out his hand.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Just give me the bag kid."  
  
"Okay sir." Reagan held out her bag, "I want it back though, that means you can't use it on your little cross-dressing escapades every Friday night when your wife is out of town, you got that?"  
  
"Watch your mouth kid." He glared at her as he searched through the contents of the bag. "Why do we have a lighter?"  
  
"I smoke, see my yellow teeth." Reagan said. This wasn't true, but Reagan was just focused on pissing him off.  
  
"Right. It looks as if you were getting ready to run away, why?"  
  
"Sleepover?"  
  
"Nice try kid, get in the car." The policeman pushed Reagan into the back of his squad car and slammed the door.  
  
"Hey, can you turn on the siren?" 


	2. You are Now Entering Hell

CHAPTER TWO  
  
"Nice, dirt. lots of dirt." Reagan stared at the view out the window of the bus that she was riding to Camp Green Lake. One might call it a criminal camp. She had been sentenced to sixteen months there as a result of the whole burning down the apartment building incident. The ground was bare except for holes that were scattered as far as the eye can see. The sun was hot and there were virtually no clouds. Even sitting in the air- conditioned bus Reagan was sweating. The bus pulled up to a to a cabin and stopped. The guard sitting in the front motioned for Reagan to get off and follow him. Reagan slid the straps of her backpack over her shoulders and stepped off the bus onto the packed dirt.  
  
"In there Miss Mullally." The guard said, pointing at he nearest cabin. "Letting girls into this camp, I tell you."  
  
"Who are you?" A man sitting behind a wooden desk glared at her.  
  
"Reagan Mullally, sir." Reagan shifted uncomfortably. Something told her that he wasn't exactly expecting her.  
  
"Isn't Reagan a boys name?" He asked pointedly.  
  
"No sir, I don't think so." Reagan answered.  
  
"oh, shit." He muttered to himself, "Follow me." Reagan followed him outside and into another tent. "These are the smallest size we got. They should fit you." He threw two bright orange jumpsuits at her, which she caught. "While you are here you are to dig on hole every day. It has to be five feet deep and five feet around, got that?"  
  
"Yessir."  
  
"Watch out for rattlesnakes and yellow-spotted lizards. Try not to mess around with any of the boys, either, because they will try things. If you go outside and to the left, you'll see a tent with the letter D on it, you'll stay in that tent."  
  
"Okay sir." Reagan walked outside and looked around. There were a lot of tents to the left. In fact, all of the tents were to the left. Reagan looked around for D-tent, avoiding the stares of the many boys gathered all over the place. "this is going to be hell for sure." 


	3. Hell From a Different Perspective

CHAPTER THREE  
  
Disclaimer: Thus far, I only own Reagan, but Max Kasch is definitely on my list of people to own one day.  
  
Zigzag, Squid, and the rest of D-tent were just finishing up digging their holes when Magnet noticed the dirty old school bus driving down the path towards camp. "Lookit, guys." He said, pointing.  
  
"Prolly just another punk." Said Squid through the toothpick in his mouth. He slung his shovel over his shoulder and readjusted his hat, which was covered in a thick layer of dust and dirt. "I'm going to the wreck room, anybody comin' with?"  
  
"I'm comin', just a sec." Zigzag hoisted himself out of his hole and sat on the ground for a minute before pulling himself up. His hair was sticking straight out of his head at odd angles, looking like he's tried to spike it with hair gel or something. "Did Pendanski ever find out it was you who took his sun cream?" He said to Magnet, who had just thrown a huge shovel full of dirt onto one of the piles.  
  
"Nope." Magnet said, laughing loudly. He had broken into Pendanski's cabin and swiped the one thing that you never saw him without, his bottle of sunscreen. He usually slathered it all over his nose so it was covered in thick white goop. "Did you see his face this morning?"  
  
"That was quality." X-ray said, cackling to himself. Pendanski had been beat red all over when he had come to give D-tent their water that morning. Zigzag smiled to himself and started walking towards camp with Squid not far behind him. With them gone, only Magnet, X-ray, and Armpit, and Barfbag were left digging. Zero had finished digging long before any of them had even gotten halfway; that was the way it had been since he had gotten there. He never talked much; he just dug his hole and stayed out of everybody's way.  
  
By the time they got back to the tent, the bus had already gone and the new recruit was in Mr. Sir's office, getting the overview of the hellhole that was Camp Green Lake. Zigzag cringed at the memory of his first week at Camp Green Lake; the blisters, the blood, and the ever-present pain that accompanied endless hours of digging. X-ray had assumed the role of 'tent- leader' since his predecessor, a boy called Pudge, had gotten out. They weren't supposed to have any cliques or leaders or anything, but that was pretty much inevitable considering that some of the boys just had a natural leadership and respect among the others. The boys from D-tent hung out with other boys from D-tent, just the same as all the other tents. They rarely got into fights, but there was the occasional brawl or fistfight, for the most part they stayed in their groups.  
  
"I'll play you at poker?" Squid suggested, knowing perfectly well that Zigzag was the worst poker player in the history of poker players and that he could beat him easily.  
  
"Maybe another time, I don't have many shower tokens left to lose." Zigzag had lost five shower tokens in the last game, but he still had hopes of someday beating Squid and taking them back, so he just kept playing. and losing.  
  
"Whaddya want to do then?" Squid had a very short attention span and always needed to be doing something that interested him, it didn't matter what anyone else wanted to do, as long as he was content.  
  
"I'm gonna watch TV for awhile, then I'll beat your ass at pool, okay?"  
  
"Whatever man." 


	4. Dtent, meet Reagan

Chapter Four:  
  
Reagan took a pair of sunglasses out of her pocket and put them on, shielding her eyes from the sun, which was burning bright over the mountains in the distance. She entered D-tent and found it occupied by one person.  
  
"Hi." She said lamely. An averaged sized Mexican boy looked up from the bag he was digging through. Reagan gave him a weak smile.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, looking at her with a look of shock on his face. He dropped the bag he had been holding and stood up. "You're real, right? I ain't just seeing things?"  
  
"Why would you be seeing things, you're not crazy as far as I can tell." Reagan shrugged. "This is D-tent, right?  
  
"Yeah." He was still looking at her as though she had sprouted an arm out of her head.  
  
"Okay. thanks." She put her bag down on the floor and smiled at him. "I'm Reagan, who are you?"  
  
"uh, I'm Magnet. What are you in here for. I mean, it can't be anything bad. After all, you're a girl."  
  
"Don't be so sure of that." Reagan said defiantly. "So, Magnet, what is there to do around here besides watch the dust."  
  
"You can come with me to the wreck room if you want. I wasn't planning on doing anything but I you want I'll play you at pool or something."  
  
"Okay, thanks!" Reagan looked around the tent, not at all liking the cots or the hard wood floors that looked as though they'd splinter your feet in an instant. Magnet laughed at the foul expression on her face.  
  
"Seriously, chica, what are you in here for?"  
  
"Arson and manslaughter." She said casually, as if she'd done it a thousand times before. Magnet looked slightly taken aback, but laughed it off just the same.  
  
"What, did you burn a barn or something?" he said with a smile. Reagan couldn't imagine why he felt that girls weren't capable of more than common crimes, like burning a barn or shoplifting.  
  
"How did you guess?" she said, pretending to look surprised.  
  
"I was right?" he grinned to himself.  
  
"No, but good guess. I burned a three-story apartment building to the ground and killed a shit-load of people with it." Tears sprang to Reagan's eyes just thinking about the innocent people she'd killed or injured. All she'd meant to do was kill one person, maybe the women he was with too, but for sure just her dad. The many others had been something she simply hadn't been thinking about at the time, and she hated herself for it.  
  
"Oh, how'd a little thing like you do that?" Reagan almost laughed; he was obviously not very smart when it came to the opposite sex.  
  
"Uh, I hired a heavyweight champion to lift the lighter for me, God knows I couldn't do that by myself! Then I lit the damn thing on fire. Man, was that hard work, I tell you!" she said, completely nonchalant. Magnet looked at her for a minute, then spoke.  
  
"You're shitting me, aren't you?"  
  
"You didn't really think I hired someone to light a fricking fire for me. I'm perfectly capable of lighting a fire Magnet."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Don't underestimate anybody, and you won't have that problem." Reagan said, laughing at the foolish look on his face. "Sorry, man."  
  
"Lets go, the guys will want to meet you." He grabbed her hand and led her outside and across the camp to a large cabin. "Hey Squid! Lookit!"  
  
"What Mag, I'm kinda busy, man."  
  
"Lookit, Squid, I found a girl!" Magnet dragged Reagan across the room to a Caucasian boy of around fifteen. He had dark hair and a toothpick hanging out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
"Don't do that to me man, I haven't seen a girl in two months, don't joke about things like that. Piss off, I'm trying to play pool and you're distracting me." Squid hadn't looked up from his pool cue and therefore didn't see Reagan. The tall, thin, fluffy-haired boy next to him did, though. The fluffy-haired boy winked at Reagan, who smiled.  
  
"Dude, turn around." Zigzag, the 'fluffy-haired boy' jabbed Squid in the arse with his pool cue, then turned to face Reagan, "I'm Zigzag."  
  
"Reagan Mullally." She looked him over. He was tall, 6'3" was her best guess, and he had the most awesome hair Reagan had ever seen. Both Squid and Zigzag were pretty cute, Reagan had to admit.  
  
"Thanks for making me look like a total assbag Mag." Squid muttered to Magnet under his breath. "Hi there." He drawled to Reagan around the toothpick.  
  
"Hi." She said, smiling at him. He didn't seem to be in too bad of a mood anymore. "I take it you're Squid?"  
  
"yup, you in D-tent?"  
  
"yup." Reagan hated small talk, but she couldn't think of anything to say. Luckily for her, Magnet could.  
  
"She burned down a frickin' apartment building, man!" he said, making Reagan groan in dusgust.  
  
"No, remember, I hired a heavyweight to do it for me." She winked at Zigzag, who grinned like an idiot.  
  
"I thought you were joking about that. wait, I'm confused!" he said, looking at the others for help. Squid cackled. Not a stereotypical witch cackle, an odd laugh would be a better description. Zigzag smiled, but didn't say anything.  
  
"So, Reagan, what did Mr. Sir tell you about this hellhole." Squid sat Reagan down on an old couch with stuffing coming out of it in odd spots, like the sides and the back. "Did he scare you?"  
  
"No, he really didn't tell me anything at all, only that I'm supposed to dig and not mess around with you boys." She explained, looking rather suspicious that maybe there was more work involved than just digging holes. Zigzag eyed her from a few feet away, hearing every bit of the conversation but not joining in. He honestly didn't think she would last long at Camp Green Lake, in the scorching hot sun with nothing to do but dig until you can't dig anymore. He watched as all the guys flocked around Reagan; most of them hadn't seen a girl in many days, even months, so he could understand why they were excited about her. He liked her too, but he wanted to talk to her alone; find out who she really was, not this criminal that she was made out to be. But then again, he didn't think that he would last that long when he first got to Camp Green Lake, and he was doing just fine. He'd have to wait and see. 


	5. Lots of Dramatic Shit

Thank you Natalie for writing in this beautiful story (whenever you happened to have written, I really don't know.). You're obviously a better writer than me, so cheers to you, Nat. Oh, and check out Natalie's story, the heart of a snake, its awesome. sorry if this chapter gets a wee bit too dramatic, but that's just how my mind works, so deal with it. Savvy?  
  
Chapter Five  
  
"Fuck!" Reagan hollered as she fell back into her hole on the first day of digging. Armpit peered over the edge of the hole and laughed. She'd been trying to get out for the past ten minutes with no success.  
  
"Help me up you moron!" Reagan said sarcastically, laughing with him. Armpit just sat back and laughed while Squid helped Reagan up and out of the hole. She had bet them that she would be able to climb out of the hole by herself. Being only five feet tall, exactly as tall as the hole, this was easier said than done. It was entertaining for the boys of D-tent to watch though. If one was to look level with the ground at her hole, they wouldn't be able to tell that she was in it.  
  
"I told you that you couldn't do it, man." Zigzag said, watching the look of defeat pass through her dark eyes. "But you had to go try it anyway. Next time just let one of us get you out of there."  
  
"Next time I'll win, and I'll get out all by myself." She said defiantly, glaring at him in a joking manner. "It's not my fault I was born a midget. I should be tall, but something got mixed up. "  
  
"Keep telling yourself that." Magnet said, biting into a leftover cracker from lunch and chewing it loudly in Reagan's ear. She swatted at his head but missed.  
  
"You know, you're a real big idiot." Said Barfbag, glaring at Reagan in disgust. Ever since she had first walked into the wreck room with Magnet he had hated her. None of them knew why, he just seemed to not like her. "If I wanted to hang out with a ditz I would go. you know what? Just forget it, leave me alone."  
  
"If I ever want to hang out with the worlds biggest assbag I'll come and find you man." She said under her breath, just loud enough for Squid and Zigzag to hear her. When Barfbag turned around at the sound of their laughter she just smiled sweetly at him. "Bye now!"  
  
"I wouldn't get under his skin too much kid, he'd eventually go crazy. Barfbag's not really a fighter. He'd much rather yell at you than hurt you." Squid warned her. Reagan grabbed her shovel off of the ground and started walking. Zigzag saw this as his opportunity to talk to her, so her grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.  
  
"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, holding his unruly hair off of his face. She glanced at him, then answered  
  
"Sure, what's up?" she looked confused, partly because he'd never really seemed to want to talk to her in the past, and there was really nothing to talk about that she couldn't talk about in front of everyone else. Never one to hold much back, Reagan didn't get that maybe he just wanted to have a one on one conversation with her.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to talk, you know?" he said lamely, smiling at her. "So, who's apartment building did you supposedly burn down?"  
  
"My dad's" Reagan said, her cheerful face turning into something else. Sadness, maybe, or possibly regret.  
  
"Did he go with it?"  
  
"Yeah, him and like, sixty other people." To Zigzag's surprise as well as Reagan's, she began to cry. "I didn't mean to! I really didn't, all I wanted to do was get even with my dad. I didn't even think of all the other people that had to suffer because of me. I shouldn't have gotten so mad. I, I wasn't thinking!" she said hysterically, tears flowing down her cheeks in a steady stream that didn't seem to be slowing down. Zigzag deliberated for a minute, then put his arms around her and hugged her. She sobbed against his chest, letting loose all the bottled up emotions that she had felt since her mom had died. Zigzag didn't really know what to tell her, so he just let her cry until she was done.  
  
"Sorry about that, I don't mean to dump all of my problems on you. That was unfair." She said, looking up at him appreciatively.  
  
"It's no big deal, man. I don't mind." He replied casually. They neared the wreck room in silence, until Reagan finally found something to say.  
  
"I probably look like shit, huh? Crying and all, damn me and my emotions." She wiped her eyes once more and tried to make her hair stay in one spot. Zigzag laughed; she was really cute even when she'd been crying and her eyes were puffy and red. "Shut up!" she smiled, hitting him on the shoulder with one small fist. "You don't look a hell of a lot better."  
  
"Owtch." Zigzag pretended to be offended.  
  
"Oh, be a man Zig," Reagan hit him again. He laughed quietly. "Let's go walk around instead of going to the wreck room; I really don't feel like hanging out with the guys right now."  
  
"Yet you want to hang out with me?" Zigzag flirted, not so subtly.  
  
"Yes." She smiled up at him. He was at least a foot taller than she was. She had to admit he did intimidate her somewhat, with his quiet nature and casual nonchalance. "How long have you been here?"  
  
"Not very long; about a month. It's not very easy to keep track of time around here." Zigzag shrugged. He didn't wear a watch; none of the boys did, so they never knew exactly the time unless it was four thirty in the morning when the alarm went off. Reagan fiddled with a loose string on her jumpsuit as they walked. They talked about nothing in particular, stuff that pissed them off and such. Only when they had reached one of the last holes of the road did they decide to stop for a break.  
  
"This place is really pretty at night." Reagan looked up at the sky and pointed to the stars. "There are so many more of them here than in the city."  
  
"I guess so." Said Zigzag, not at all interested in the stars or the sky.  
  
"Zigzag, look at me for a sec." Reagan said, turning his head to face her. She kissed him softly on the lips, surprising him, yet giving him what he wanted. Zigzag kissed her back, only hesitating a little. He put his arm around her neck, drawing them closer. After a minute she broke the kiss and drew back away from him. "Wait. I'm sorry, I can't do this. I wasn't thinking." She said, turning her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. She felt bad about having kissed him. She liked him all right, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to pursue any sort of relationship with him. Leading him on would be a horrible thing to do. "Golly, would you look at my hands!" she changed the subject, hoping to divert his attention to something besides the kiss they had just shared. He took her left hand and held it up to the moonlight. There were blisters covering the inside of her hand and a long gash running from her pinky knuckle to the base of her palm.  
  
"It'll heal in a day or two." He shrugged, kissing her neck gently. She jumped up and quickly spoke.  
  
"You know what, I'm getting a little bit tired, so I'm going to go back to the tent and sleep." She pointed in the direction of the tents and started running full speed, not looking back at the confused face of Zigzag.  
  
When she got out of his eyesight, she hid behind one of the tents and started to scold herself in her head * Reagan, you bleeding idiot! What happened to the tough, untouchable girl you were before you came here. Huh? Shape up or lose out kid. * she often spoke to herself in this manner. Yelling at herself made it easier to tolerate when other people yelled at her. * God damnit, why can't you be normal? * 


	6. author needs help!

*** I've backed myself into a corner with this story and need a little help getting out of it, so I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys could email me some ideas. I don't care how ridiculous the ideas are, I just need help!!! My email is orlando_lennon13@hotmail.com, PLEASE HELP ME OUT MAN!!!!! If you have any ideas for new plot twists, new characters, or ANYTHING, please email me!! *** 


	7. Reagan gets some action, a little

Chapter Seven  
  
Zigzag watched Reagan, confused at what had just happened. She had kissed him, not the other way around, and then she had run off like he had violated her or something. None of it made sense, but then again, she was a girl, and he'd never quite understood how their minds worked at times. After a minute or two he got up and brushed the dust off the butt of his jumpsuit. It was dark out, and he didn't want to end up getting bitten by a yellow spotted lizard or a rattlesnake or something like that without anyone there to run for help. He put his hands in his pockets and kicked up dust with the toe of his boots as he walked. He looked up at the sky for a second * Wow, the stars really are pretty at night. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~  
  
Reagan stayed hidden until she began to feel uncomfortable with the night and the fact that she was the only girl at a camp full of criminal boys. She slowly walked out from behind the tent and made her way towards the wreck room. She didn't feel like talking to any of the boys, but she didn't feel safe going back to the tent on her own in the dark without anyone to fend off unwanted guys. The wreck room was full, to the point where you could barely move without getting trodden upon. But Reagan surged forward until she got to one of the overstuffed couches. She sat down on the end of it, squeezing herself between one of the boys from F- tent and the arm of the couch.  
  
"Want me to make that frown go away?" the boy next to her said, putting his arm around her shoulders and whispering in her ear. She grimaced at how unbelievably stupid some of the boys' ways of getting her attention were.  
  
"Fuck off." She said, taking his arm and lifting it off of her shoulders, digging her nails into his arm as she did. He looked taken aback, with a look of surprise registering on his face, almost as if her were thinking 'how could she not want me'. She smiled at him, then turned and began picking the stuffing out of one of the many rips in the arm of the couch.  
  
"Fine." He said, turning away also. She was shocked at how easily he'd admitted defeat; most guys were a bit more persistent than that. Out of the corner of her eye, Reagan saw Zigzag slip quietly through the door into the wreck room. "Well fuck me with a cactus." She said under her breath, "I have to talk to him sometime, might as well be now."  
  
"Do WHAT with a cactus?!" the boy next to Reagan tuned in when she said the bit about the cactus and put his two cents worth in.  
  
"Bite me." She said, getting up and grabbing Zigzag's arm as he tried to get by her. "Hang on, I need to talk to you."  
  
"What about?" he said, as though nothing had ever happened earlier that night.  
  
"LIGHTS OUT IN FIVE MINUTES!!!" Mr. Pendanski poked his head in the door and hollered above the noise.  
  
"I'm going to go back to the tent." Zigzag turned, about to walk away again. Reagan sighed and followed him.  
  
"Don't you even think about running away from me you bastard!" she called out, running to catch up with his fast paced walking.  
  
"I'm just kidding, jeez. I just didn't want to talk in front of everyone." He said, smiling at her. She punched his arm lightly.  
  
"Yeah, sure." She rolled her eyes. He decided to take a risk by taking her hand, but she didn't pull away or tense up or anything. He wanted to ask her why she'd run away from him before, but he didn't want to press his luck. She'd seemed pretty pissed earlier.  
  
"Did you bring anything good with you when you came here?" he asked, making small talk.  
  
"If you mean drugs, then no. I only brought my cd player and a shitload of batteries, along with the normal boring stuff." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.  
  
"Oh. I didn't mean drugs, but okay." He said. He hadn't expected her to bring drugs into camp, but if she had had any, he would have definitely have had to give her props. It was hard to smuggle anything into Camp Green Lake without Mr. Sir finding it. He himself had tried to get in with a few lighters and some cigarettes, but Mr. Sir had gone through his things when he had gotten off of the bus and found them. Zigzag had to admit that it was a good way to stop smoking; he hadn't had a smoke in at least two months.  
  
A half an hour later all of the campers were asleep except for Reagan, she was thinking about Zigzag. It was kind of hard not to when she had just kissed him. Rolling on to her side, she smiled to herself. So far, Camp Green Lake wasn't all that bad. 


End file.
